


Soltanto Mia

by Sukie_Kagamine



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cooking, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Soup
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukie_Kagamine/pseuds/Sukie_Kagamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anh có biết cười khi nghe một bài hát buồn là rất kì quái không, Cao bồi?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soltanto Mia

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: SẾN - CẨN THẬN LỌT HỐ

Napoleon đứng bên bếp, một tay giữ lấy chiếc chảo nhỏ trên ngọn lửa, tay còn lại cầm chiếc thìa gỗ khuấy đều món súp đang sôi. Nếu chỉ nhìn thấy anh vào những lúc như thế này, chẳng ai có thể ngờ được người đàn ông đang đeo tạp dề, đứng nấu nướng trong bếp và thi thoảng ngân nga giai điệu từ chiếc đài đặt trên cửa sổ lại là một trong những điệp viên tài năng nhất của CIA, và hiện giờ là một thành viên không thể thiếu của tổ chức UNCLE. Không hẳn là anh thích nấu ăn, nhưng đó là một kĩ năng rất cần thiết khi phải thường xuyên di chuyển và không có người giúp việc. Vả lại, người ta thường hay nói đàn ông nấu ăn rất quyến rũ, nên không đời nào anh có thể bỏ qua việc đó được.

Mùi hương hấp dẫn của món súp tỏa ra từ chiếc chảo lan ra khắp căn bếp, và anh mỉm cười đầy hài lòng khi nếm thử một chút từ chiếc thìa gỗ. Hoàn hảo.

Napoleon tắt bếp, và đột nhiên một giai điệu vô cùng quen thuộc vang lên từ chiếc đài cũ kĩ thay vì những âm thanh rè rè của bản tin thời tiết. Tiếng piano réo rắt mở đầu, và sau đó là một giọng hát. Tiếng Ý.

_Ai muốn nghe bản nhạc này đêm nay?_  
_Giai điệu gợi cho tôi nhớ về quá khứ trước kia,_  
_Tôi đã có vầng trăng làm bạn_  
_Nhưng bản nhạc lại khiến tôi nhớ tới em,_  
_Là của tôi, Là của riêng tôi…_

Anh bật cười. Ôi trời, là bài hát đó. Napoleon không thể ngừng cười khúc khích và lắc lư theo điệu nhạc khi cho món súp ra bát. Anh chắc chắn đó là một bản tình ca buồn, còn chia ly và sầu thảm là đằng khác, nhưng kỉ niệm gần đây nhất của anh gắn liền với nó thì lại không hề buồn bã chút nào. Thậm chí còn quá hài hước.

“Anh có biết cười khi nghe một bài hát buồn là rất kì quái không, Cao bồi?”

Napoleon quay lại và nhìn thấy người đàn ông vạm vỡ có mái tóc vàng kim đang đứng tựa vào cửa từ lúc nào. Anh ta khoanh tay, nhướn mày nhìn anh và có lẽ cũng đã đứng ở đó một lúc rồi.

“Chào, Hồng quân.” Anh đặt chiếc chảo xuống và bê hai bát súp lên. “Đói quá không đợi được à?”

“Không, thật ra là vì Gaby đã ăn tối ở cạnh trung tâm mua sắm trước lúc về tới đây rồi.” Illya tiến đến. “Nhưng vẫn cảm ơn vì đã làm bữa tối cho chúng tôi.”

Nụ cười của người kia hơi héo đi một chút, anh gật đầu và đặt hai chiếc bát xuống bàn. “Không sao, tôi…ăn thêm cũng được vậy. Là súp thôi mà.” “Nhưng tôi chưa ăn.” Hồng quân vội vã ngắt lời. “Cho nên…”

“Được rồi.” Napoleon bình thản gật đầu, đẩy một bát súp về phía anh và đặt chiếc thìa bên cạnh. “Ăn ngon miệng.”

Và anh ngồi xuống, cả hai bắt đầu ăn món súp của Napoleon trong tiếng nhạc lãng mạn phát ra từ chiếc đài. Ngay từ thìa đầu tiên, Illya đã bắt đầu mê mẩn món ăn này. Sống một cuộc đời chỉ xoay quanh những nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm và lý tưởng cao cả của Liên Xô, anh chẳng mấy khi được chăm sóc từ những điều nhỏ bé như chuyện ăn uống. Đó là lý do anh chưa từng để ý tới những món mình từng ăn, bởi chúng chẳng bao giờ có mùi vị đáng nhớ, cho tới khi anh ăn thử món ăn của Napoleon. Người Mỹ, khác với anh, chú ý đến những tiểu tiết như thế này quá nhiều.

“Thế, tại sao khi nghe bài hát đó anh lại cười?” Illya nhìn người ngồi đối diện mình, ngập ngừng phá vỡ bầu không khí yên lặng.

“Anh sẽ nổi giận đấy.” Đáp lại anh là nụ cười nửa miệng đặc trưng của Napoleon, và câu trả lời đó càng khiến anh tò mò.

“Giận đến mức nào?” Hồng quân nheo mắt đầy ngờ vực, và Cao bồi nhún vai.

“Đủ để anh lật cái bàn này lên và hất bát súp của tôi đi.”

“Vậy thì nói đi.” Illya ăn nốt miếng cuối cùng và khoanh tay nhìn anh. “Và tìm cách nào đó để giữ cho cái bàn của anh lành lặn.”

Trái với dự đoán của Illya, Napoleon không hề tỏ ra nao núng. Anh bình thản đứng lên, lấy khăn lau miệng và bước về phía chiếc đài đã ngừng bản tin từ lâu. Người kia nhìn anh đầy khó hiểu khi anh bắt đầu dò tìm một vài nút. Bài hát Ý vừa rồi lại du dương vang lên khi anh bấm vào một nút, và anh quay lại bàn ăn.

“Cái gì?” Illya mở lớn mắt khi Napoleon đưa tay về phía mình.

“Gaby nói anh nhảy rất tệ.” Anh mỉm cười. “Và bài hát này được sinh ra là để khiêu vũ, vậy nên tôi sẽ dạy anh một vài điều cơ bản nếu anh có ý định chung phòng với cô ấy lần sau. Để không bị tát ấy mà.”

Kí ức về nhiệm vụ đầu tiên của họ với nhau, khi Gaby nắm cổ tay Illya vờ như đang ép anh nhảy, rồi dùng nó để tát vào mặt anh thật sự không phải là điều đáng tự hào. Và anh không biết tại sao Napoleon lại biết điều đó.

“Cái này thì liên quan gì?”

“Anh sẽ không thể hất bàn của tôi nếu anh đang nhảy được.” Cao bồi cười tươi hơn, tay vẫn vung vẩy trước mặt anh. Illya thở dài, nắm lấy bàn tay đó và đứng lên. Napoleon ngay lập tức kéo anh lại gần và đặt tay còn lại lên hông anh.

_Tôi muốn giữ em ở đây, bên cạnh tôi_  
_Dù bây giờ đối với tôi, em chẳng còn ý nghĩa gì nữa_  
_Tôi sẽ lại nghe thấy những lời nói nhẹ nhàng, ngọt ngào của em_  
_Dù bây giờ đối với tôi, những lời nói đó chẳng còn ý nghĩa gì nữa…_

Hai người chầm chậm xoay theo giai điệu, từng động tác của Napoleon hướng dẫn và làm mẫu cho anh. Chuyện này thật kì lạ. Illya cao hơn anh gần một cái đầu, nhưng dường như anh không hề chú ý tới chuyện đó. Anh vẫn chậm rãi khiêu vũ, nắm tay và dẫn dắt Illya như thể trước mặt mình là một cô gái. Và kì lạ hơn là Hồng quân không hề thấy khó chịu vì điều đó.

“Nhớ lúc chúng ta đột nhập vào chỗ chiếc két bí mật, và sau đó tôi kích hoạt báo động chứ?” Cao bồi nói, giọng anh như hòa vào tiếng nhạc.

“Có.” Illya đảo mắt. “Vẫn rất khâm phục thành quả của anh, Cao bồi.”

“Và sau đó, khi anh lái chiếc canô, anh làm tôi rơi xuống nước đấy, Hồng quân.” Napoleon không nề hà gì đốp chát lại. “Anh còn chẳng biết điều đó.”

“Nhưng nhờ thế mà anh không bị bắt.” Illya mím môi.

“Đúng thế.” Anh xoay người khi đáp lại. “Khi tôi bơi vào bờ, không tên lính canh nào phát hiện ra. Tôi đã tìm được một chiếc xe tải và ngồi vào trong nó.”

“Sau đó?” Hồng quân nhướn mày, ngón tay gõ nhịp lên vai người kia mất kiên nhẫn.

“Sau đó, tôi lấy chiếc khăn tắm ở ghế bên để lau tóc.” Nụ cười ranh mãnh nở ra trên môi Napoleon. “Tôi thấy chai rượu bên dưới, nên mở ra và uống thử.”

“Anh làm cái gì cơ?” Illya gầm gừ, nhưng vẫn chao người theo điệu nhảy.

“Tôi không làm gì cả. Tôi ngồi yên trong chiếc xe tải, lau khô và uống rượu, nhìn anh bị đám lính canh đuổi trối chết trên chiếc canô đó, chẳng hề biết là tôi có ngồi sau hay không.” Người kia xoay anh một vòng. “Và khi tôi bật đài, họ đang phát bài hát này. Một bản tình ca rất hợp để nghe khi nhìn anh bị săn đuổi và chiếc canô nổ tung.”

_Trên thế gian này, chẳng còn tồn tại nữa, sự hạnh phúc mà em đem đến cho tôi_  
_Và giờ tôi đã nhận ra điều đó rồi._  
_Sau bao thời gian qua, sau bao tháng ngày qua_  
_Em không còn là em lúc xưa nữa._

“Đồ khốn.” Illya siết chặt tay Napoleon, và anh có thể cảm thấy người kia đang run lên vì tức giận. “Tôi có thể bị giết.”

“Nhưng anh đâu có.” Biểu cảm trên khuôn mặt anh không hề thay đổi. “Bởi vì sau đó, khi mà anh đang chìm nghỉm dưới nước và tôi đã ăn xong cái bánh sandwich, tôi quyết định là sẽ cứu anh. Tôi lái chiếc xe đó xuống và bơi ra kéo anh lên.”

“Cảm ơn rất nhiều nhé.” Illya cau có đáp. “Không vì cái gì cả.”

“Thấy chưa, tôi đã bảo anh sẽ nổi giận mà.” Napoleon thở dài.

“Và anh còn cười.” Hồng quân vẫn tiếp tục gầm gừ.

“Vì tôi ít khi thấy anh cần đến sự giúp đỡ của tôi. Tôi vui vì điều đó.” Napoleon nhìn anh, giọng nói thành thật đến mức khó tin. Tay đặt trên hông anh giữ chặt hơn một chút. “Và anh ướt sũng lúc lên khỏi mặt nước rất dễ thương.”

“Xin lỗi?” Illya lườm anh, nhưng anh vẫn giả ngây thơ.

“Anh không biết từ này à? Là dễ thương ấy. Tiếng Nga là…”

“Tôi biết từ dễ thương!” Người kia hừ một tiếng. “Tôi muốn hỏi là anh mắc cái chứng gì mà dùng từ đó để miêu tả tôi?”

Tiếng gõ cửa vang lên, và Illya ngay lập tức đẩy Napoleon ra xa trước khi kịp quay lại nhìn xem người đứng ở ngưỡng cửa là ai.

“Xin chào?” Gaby gõ tay lên cánh cửa bếp mở toang. “Tôi phá hỏng không gian của hai người à?”

“Không, không có gì cả.” Napoleon lấy lại giọng nói nghiêm túc, lịch lãm mỉm cười nhìn cô. “Trang phục rất đẹp.”

“Cảm ơn.” Cô gái đáp lại, khuôn mặt vẫn đầy thắc mắc và khó hiểu. Cô đưa tay đẩy chiếc kính râm lên đỉnh đầu và kéo quai chiếc túi xách lên vai trước khi nói tiếp. “Waverly có chuyện muốn trao đổi với anh, Napoleon. Về nhiệm vụ tới.”

Cao bồi ngập ngừng gật đầu. “Tôi sẽ ra ngay. Cô có thể nói với ông ấy cho tôi hai phút được không?”

“Tất nhiên rồi.” Gaby bước ra ngoài với một nụ cười. “Nếu là cho Illya, tôi và ông ấy sẽ đợi.”

“Hai phút?” Hồng quân cau có nhìn anh. “Hai phút để…” Napoleon nắm cà vạt, kéo Illya lại gần và hôn anh. Tay Illya siết lại thành nắm đấm, và Napoleon nhắm tịt mắt lại để chờ người kia đẩy anh ra lần nữa và tung thẳng một cú đấm vào mặt mình. Sẽ rất đau, và có thể sống mũi anh sẽ gãy trong vài tháng nữa. Nhưng một lúc lâu sau, anh nhận ra mình không bị đấm. Mà còn được hôn lại. Tay Illya vòng quanh cổ anh trong khi anh ôm eo người kia, hai người hôn sâu, cuồng nhiệt giày vò từng góc kẽ, tận dụng mọi cơ hội để chiếm thế chủ động. Anh nghiêng đầu, đẩy lưỡi vào sâu hơn trong khuôn miệng người kia, hơi thở gấp gáp hòa lẫn khi đẩy người kia về phía bàn ăn và đống bát đĩa trên bàn rơi loảng xoảng. Âm thanh ấy át đi tiếng rên khẽ của Illya khi lưỡi Napoleon quấn lấy lưỡi anh và cắn xuống. Khi nụ hôn đã kéo dài đến mức cả hai không thể thở nổi, Napoleon buông anh ra và cả hai cùng thở dốc.

“Anh…” Illya nhìn anh, từ ngữ lẫn giữa những hơi thở hổn hển. Napoleon bật cười lần thứ hai trong một buổi chiều, khi vẫn phải cố gắng điều chỉnh lại nhịp thở.

“Tôi thích anh rồi đấy.” Và anh tiến đến, liếm lên môi Illya trước khi bỏ ra khỏi phòng.


End file.
